


Tangled in a Web of Desire

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Hannah Baxter - Sex Surrogate [3]
Category: Hang Ups (TV), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Dominance, Edging, F/M, Flirting, HornyQuarantine2020, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Surrogacy, Sex in a Cloakroom, Shibari, Smut, Teasing, Teninch, Vibrators, Woman on Top, i'm not really sorry, striptease, this is filthy and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Belle and Martin's sex therapy sessions are coming to an end, but not before she can expose him to the pleasures of kinbaku.
Relationships: Hannah Baxter/Martin Lamb
Series: Hannah Baxter - Sex Surrogate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171022
Comments: 44
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepinstripesandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepinstripesandroses/gifts).



> I had no idea how much I would like writing for this odd little pairing, but here we are, nearly two years after the 2 minute clip of Martin first aired. This is the third and final installment of the sex surrogate series. I can't thank bluepinstripesandroses for the original prompt and for sending all the shibari/kinbaku photos that inspired this story (it only took me 18 months). Thank you for reading. I leave you with a 12K word and 4 chapter farewell to these two (all chapters are written and I'll upload one every other day). Enjoy! 
> 
> PS - It is unbeta-ed, so forgive me my grammatical errors.

“Hey, Martin. Got outta the coat cave for the day?” One of the waiters gave him finger guns as he walked past the maitre d station. It took Martin all he had not to grimace and instead give the other man a smile, tepid though it might be. 

He shuffled some papers to give off the appearance of being busy. A slight draught preceded the clicking of heels on the polished floor. Glancing up, Martin’s jaw dropped. Belle, his sex surrogate, was sauntering toward him, drawing the eye of every single person in the restaurant - waiters and patrons - men and women. He felt a swoop in his belly and excitement start to build below the belt. God, he was no better than a bloody dog, only his Belle didn’t elicit salivation. Well…not only salivation.

“Are you open?” Her low husky voice sent shivers running up and down his spine.

He gave her a slow once over, never having seen her in what he could only think of as office clothes - tight black pencil skirt, matching tailored jacket and a cream silk blouse. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail that curled just so over her shoulder and a pair of glasses sat pertly on her nose. She looked like she’d just walked out of a meeting or boardroom, though with her blouse unbuttoned to reveal a hint of lace and the fuck me pumps, she was still the sexiest creature he’d ever seen. 

His eyes returned to hers and he shook his head to clear it. “What?”

A slow smirk pulled at her succulent lips. “The restaurant.” Belle swept her gaze over the mostly empty tables. “The door was open, but it’s still a bit early for lunch, yeah?”

“Oh, yes, we’re open. Will you be dining alone or are you expecting others to join you?”

Belle let her eyes wander lazily from his hands to the slight bulge behind his zipper. She licked her lips. “Just me.”

Martin fumbled with a menu from the stack, before walking farther into the restaurant, but Belle stopped him with a touch to the top of his hand. Her head tilted and she asked softly, “Are you wearing it?”

His arse clenched around the object in question and a blush spread quickly over his feature. “Aye.”

“Is it on?”

He shook his head and Belle held out her hand palm up.

“You...you want me to take it out?”

She rolled her eyes. “I want the remote.”

“Ah.” Martin stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket and withdrew it clutching a small bit of plastic. “I don’t usually use it until it gets a bit busier...more background noise.” He rubbed the back of his neck and handed it over to Belle.

Her fingers lightly played over the buttons and Martin stood tense. Waiting.

She palmed it and offered Martin a coy smile.

He swallowed hard. “Right.” He turned and began walking again. “This way.”

She watched his firm arse while he walked in front of her and tilted her head in consideration. She pressed a button and her lips twitched as Martin jumped with a yelp. A light but steady hum filled the air. She placed her hand on his arm. 

“Are you okay, sir?”

He peered around the restaurant with wide eyes, but nobody was paying them any attention.

“Yeah.” 

Belle hit another button and the hum changed to a slow pulse. Martin’s eyelids fluttered and he took a bracing breath before continuing to a booth tucked into a back corner of the restaurant.

Belle gracefully slid onto the tufted, leather bench and crossed her legs. Discreetly running one patent encased foot along Martin’s leg, she leaned over letting her blouse gape in the front while wriggling out of her snuggly fitted jacket. She turned to lay the jacket on the seat next to her allowing Martin to see the sheer back of her sleeveless silk top. 

Turning back, Belle rested her chin in her hand and she let her gaze linger on Martin’s groin. She stroked her lips and watched as the shape of his cock became more prominent against the front to his trousers. She toyed with the remote, changing the speed and rhythm before he could get comfortable.

A waiter’s assistant brought over a glass and filled it with water. He looked from Martin to Belle and when she smiled at him the young man scurried off with a blush.

Martin stood with his chest back and menu clasped tightly against him. He opened and closed his mouth without saying anything.

Belle reached her hand out and skated the fly of his trousers before tapping the menu. “‘S that for me?”

Martin dazedly looked at her. “Huh?”

She laughed, a low purr emanating from her throat. “The menu?”

“Right!” He dropped it on the table with a clatter.

She arched her brow. “Though I assume the hard on is for me too.”

Martin gazed nervously around the rest of the restaurant and when they returned back to her whiskey colored eyes he felt drunk. Euphoric. Feverish. He wanted to do so many things to her, knock everything from the table and drape her across the top before-

“Hi!” Martin’s boss walked up from behind and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Is Martin here bothering you?” 

Belle leaned back in her seat and toyed with her hair. “Course not. He’s been a perfect gentleman. Sorry if I’ve been keeping him from his duties.” Her fingers trailed from the tips of her hair to run over the silk covering her chest.

Both men’s eyes zeroed in on her breasts. “Yeah... Course not... Not a problem at all… Isn’t that right, Martin?” He slapped Martin on the back and then tilted his head, listening. 

_Oh, fuck._ Belle grabbed her water glass and practically threw the contents onto the front of Martin’s trousers. Instinctively, Martin jumped away from the water and his boss.

“What the-!”

“Oh my god! I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Belle hopped out of her seat, grabbed the napkin from her place setting, and started patting the wet spot. “Let me help dry you off!”

Martin squeaked, “No! It’s fine. Really. I’ve got a change of-”

“I insist.” Belle grabbed his arm and half dragged him to the stairs leading to the lower level of the restaurant where the lavatories and cloakroom were. She peeked back at Martin’s boss who couldn’t quite figure out what had just happened. “Be a dear and watch my bag for me. We’ll be back in a tick.”

"Erm, sure." He nodded not knowing what else to do.

\--

Martin held Belle’s face between his hands and opened his mouth to her searching tongue. Her hands groped their way downward to his belt. She struggled a moment with the buckle before finally unfastening it and his trousers. Her fingers brushed against the tip of his cock just poking past the band of his underwear. Breaking from their snog, she slid his lace knickers and trousers down to mid-thigh. With a shove, she knocked him onto a nearby chair. He let out a groan as the vibrator jostled just so. 

“Shhh,” Belle teased before dropping to her knees and enveloping his engorged cock between her lips. 

“Fuck, Belle.”

She cupped his balls with one hand, as the fingers of the other scratched deliciously over his upper thighs. Her mouth worked him into a frenzy. 

“Belle. Shit. Stop or I’m gonna come.”

She released him with a pop and firmly held him at the base. “Don’t you dare.”

His chest was heaving and whined pathetically.

“Don’t come until I tell you to.”

“But-”

“I mean it, Martin. I have a surprise for you, but you won’t get it if you come before me.”

Belle released her hold on his member and stood off to the side. Dotting his face with soft kisses, she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. 

His whole body was tense. ”Belle, I don’t know if I can-”

“Shhh.” Her fingers scratched along the quivering muscles in his bare chest. “No spiderman tee?”

“Not with the...the knickers.” He struggled to control his breathing. “One or...the other.”

“Don’t fight it, Martin.”

“But you said-”

“Don’t let yourself come, but give into the pleasure. Embrace it.” She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged until his head rested on the back of the chair. Neck exposed, she couldn’t resist a little nibble. 

She whispered in his ear, “Relax, Martin.”

Flagging a little, Belle took his cock in hand and glided her fingers up and down the shaft. Watching the ripple of skin beneath her hand twist and turn with her motions, she had him hard and yearning again in no time. Slipping a foil square from the tiny pocket in her skirt, she tore it open with her teeth and wasted no time in rolling it down his length.

He shuddered, but consciously made the effort to relax each muscle. Pleasure unfurled throughout his body as her hands continued their ministrations. Weightlessness suffused his mind and he was swept away by the tide. 

Belle looked down at one of her favorite clients. He was bloody gorgeous, with his head thrown back, dick long and bobbing, legs bound tightly together by the trousers halfway to his knees. Finding no way to straddle him, there being armrests in the way, she turned around and hiked up her skirt. 

At his strangled moan, she glanced over her shoulder at him. “No knickers.” 

She giggled a little at his slack jawed astonishment. “Ready for anything, me.” She stepped over his legs and guided him into her dripping pussy. Sinking slowly down his length, she gasped, “God, I love how you fill me up.” 

She quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and drew her bra over her breasts. Reaching behind her, Belle peeled Martin’s hands from the armrest and brought them to her chest. She used his fingers to show him what she wanted. His pads flicked over her nipples, hardening the peaks and eliciting a groan from her. He soothed then tweaked, and her hands dropped to his knees in front of her. 

She languidly dragged herself up his length before letting herself drop back down. Each time her arse slapped against his lap, the vibrator nudged against sensitive flesh. He cried out with each pass and if anyone were to walk by, there would be no mistaking what was going on in the cloakroom. 

Belle rode him hard, but her orgasm was just out of reach. Spreading her thighs, she found she was able to take him deeper. Breathy moans and the sounds of slick skin on skin, heralded their approaching climaxes. 

“Martin, please, use your fingers.” Martin snaked his hand to where they were joined and rubbed circles over her clit. “Fuck. Yes!”

Belle’s inner walls fluttered around him and she bucked uncontrollably as she came. “Come. You can come now.”

Martin, gripping her hips and changing his angle of penetration, drove into her still quivering channel. Sweating and grunting, he chased his release. Belle floundered at her pocket and pulled out the remote to the vibrator. At the change in rhythm, he yelped in surprise and fell over the edge. Jolts of pleasure trilled along every nerve ending in his body and left him buzzing.

Belle stood on shaky legs and switched off the toy. After straightening her skirt and bra, she turned. Her lips kicked into a grin. Eyes closed, bare chest rising and falling, hair mussed and softening cock displayed across his leg, it was official, Martin looked well and truly fucked. 

She peeled the condom from his cock and disposed of it in a bin in the corner. 

“Come on, Martin. We should be getting back.” She patted his leg.

He cracked his eyes but made no other effort to move. 

Belle straightened and rebuttoned her blouse. “You said you had a change of trousers, yeah?”

“Yes.” He grumbled a bit, but finally pushed himself from his seat. Shuffling over to his personal cubby, he brought out a clean suit. 

He stripped from his old clothing and was about to step into a new pair of pants, when Belle shook her head. “No pants.” 

“No?”

“It’s part of the surprise I told you about.” Belle unzipped her skirt and began unwinding a previously hidden length of rope from around her waist. “Come here when you’re done.”

As Martin dressed, Belle settled into the seat he’d recently vacated. She let her eyes feast on his tight arse and slender but sturdy frame. She loved his enthusiasm for their sessions and couldn’t wait to introduce him to the ‘beauty of tight binding.’ Kinbaku-bi. She had a feeling he’d take to it quite well.

Martin moved in front of Belle, dragging her out of her musings. Smiling up at him, she slowly opened his belt and the fastening of his trousers. 

“But, I thought-”

“Trust me. You’re gonna love this.” She drew his zipper down carefully and pushed his trousers down, exposing him to her once again..

He nodded and she softly kissed his hip.

She took the length of rope from her lap and held it up from the middle. Martin stood quietly with his legs slightly spread. Belle wrapped the rope around his waist and slid the loose end through the bight, pulling it so it laid flat against his skin. “Feel the scratch of the fibers?” His breath caught as she brought the rope down past his cock and through his legs. “This same rope that I had warming against my skin all morning? Now it’s between your legs. When you feel it pull, I want you to think of me...” Running it along the crease between his arse and thigh, she brought it fully around one leg. “This okay, Martin?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

Sliding the rope up the crack of his arse, Belle remembered the vibrator and gently removed it. “Remember...my fingers running along your arse...” She then looped the ends over the rope at his waist keeping it secure. Reversing the process, brought the rope back down, through his legs, and up the other side of his cock. “...sweeping past your cock, just brushing the edges, enough to make you hard, but not enough to make you come.” She looped the rope and wrapped it around the other thigh. She adjusted his balls to make sure they sat comfortably on the thin cotton twine. 

“Not too tight?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Turn around.” He did as she asked and hoped nobody walked by while his dick was hanging out.

With the excess rope she began the process of tying it from the waist to the thigh in more and more intricate designs. With each little yank Belle gave the rope she was working on, Martin felt a tug in the rope that rubbed deliciously over his arse hole and under his cock. He could feel his arousal stirring and by the time Belle was finished, Martin was half hard again.

“Do you have your phone on you?”

He patted the pockets of his jacket and pulled it out. Taking the phone she opened his camera app. 

“Do a little spin for me.”

He shuffled in a circle and Belle looked quite pleased with herself. She showed him the video and he laughed when he saw the twin spider webs across his arse. Reaching up on her toes, she kissed him on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“I just couldn’t resist.”

“Erm.” A blush spread over Martin’s face earning a throaty laugh from Belle.

“It’s true. I can’t tell you what a turn on it is when you put yourself out there like this. All for me. Simply because I asked.” She tucked him back into his trousers and straightened his clothing. “Now, I know I usually tell you to wank if you need to, but not today.”

“Al- alright.”

“When you get home, call me and tell me how the rest of your day went.”

He nodded his agreement.

She pulled him down by his tie and kissed him once more before swanning out of the cloakroom and back into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hi, Martin.”_

Martin sat on the edge of his bed, cell phone pressed against his ear. “Erm, you told me to call and, well, I’m home now.”

_“Mmmhmm. And are you still wearing the waist harness?”_

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand he nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t know if I should take it off. You never said-”

_“No! I’m glad you kept it on for me. For this.”_

“Yeah, er…” He fidgeted and the rope began, as it did when he sat, to restrict the blood flow to his legs. “Should I, um…”

_“In a moment, but first I want you to tell me how it felt to have it on under your clothes at work.”_

“I guess I, erm, liked it.”

_“Oh.”_ She sounded a bit disappointed. _“That’s all?”_

“No. I mean, it was great. Really.”

_“Martin, I’m dying here. I need more than that. Tell me...tell me what the ropes felt like when you walked each customer to their tables. Did it chafe? Did the rope pull at the manly, little hairs you have scattered across your body? Did it dig into your skin and cause pain? Pleasure?”_

“Yeah.” Martin closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was feeling. “They pulled. Every move I made. I was never not aware of them. It felt...full. Between my legs. Not full like when I wear the vibrator, but, I don’t know...” He leaned back on the bed and blood flowed back to his lower half sending prickles along his skin. He blew a puff of air out between his lips and his cock twitched. After moaning into the phone, he continued, “It’s like...like the feeling I get when I wear a cock ring. Kinda.”

Amusement tinged her next question. _“Are you touching yourself?”_

“No?”

She giggled. _“Why not? I’m touching myself. I’m listening to you talk about cock rings and I’m remembering how big and hard they make you. I’m sliding my fingers into my hot, wet cunt and I’m pretending it’s your cock.”_ Her gasp rang in Martin’s ear. _“Oh, yessss.”_

He fumbled with his cell as he scrambled off the bed. “Belle!”

He put the phone on speaker and then laid it on his bed.

_“Are you at least naked?”_

He swallowed before admitting, “No.”

_“Full kit?”_

He cringed. “Yeah.”

_“Mmm. We need to fix that, yeah?”_

“Okay.” His hands went to his tie.

_“First, I want you to take off your shoes and socks.”_

“Shoes are already off,” he said as he toed off his socks. 

_“Okay, next take off your jacket.”_

After removing the article of clothing, he draped it over his desk chair. “It’s off...”

_“You can ask me what I’m wearing, you know.”_

“What, er, are you wearing?”

_“Those black, lace knickers that you like with the bows at the hip. I wanted to be tied up like you. Mmmmm. ‘M running my fingers under the waistband and teasing all the skin I can reach. But I need more, Martin.”_

“That- Is that all you’re wearing?”

_“No. Take your shirt and tie off.”_ Martin’s hands slipped the tie from his neck before moving to the top button of his shirt. _“And do the buttons slowly. Like I’m there with you...give me a show.”_

“Right.” He moved slower, giving his full concentration to slipping each button from its hole.

_“I’ve also got on a corset, not a full corset, the kind that sits just under the breasts and keeps them propped up. It’s dead sexy. Have I ever worn it for you?"_

“Erm, no.”

_“Makes my tits look great.”_

“Your- Erm, you always look great.”

He could hear the amusement in her voice when she asked, _“Me or my tits?”_

“You. Your b- tits. Everything. You’re the most gorgeous woman, I’ve ever met.”

_“Aww. That’s very sweet of you to say. I thought about getting a boob job once.”_

“Why? They’re perfect.”

_“Mmmmm. I love how...exposed my breasts are right now. I can just...oh...mmm...play with the nipples. They’re so tight and hard. Like berries on a plate. Wish you were here to suck them. Twirl your tongue around them. Bite down on- Ohhh, Martin. God, it feels so good. Tell me what you’d do if you were here.”_

Martin shifted as trousers got tighter. His shirt was fully unbuttoned and open, but he’d become distracted by the turn of the conversation. “I’d…”

_“Is the shirt off yet?”_

“Oh!” He let it drop to the floor. “Yeah. It is now.”

_“Run your hands over your chest and talk to me.”_

His hands rubbed and squeezed the muscles of his chest. “I’d cup your breasts, they’re so soft and I love the way they fit in my hands. The weight of them. The feel of them. I- I’d use my tongue to wet one nipple before blowing on it.”

_“Mmm, love when you do that.”_

“Then I’d move to the other and do the same.”

_“Mmmmhmmm. What else?”_

“Then when they’re both tight and puckered, I’d scrape my teeth just barely over the tip.”

Belle gasped, followed by a low moan. 

“Yeah. You always make that sound when I do that. Love that sound. I… Everything I do is to try and get you to make that sound.”

She panted, _“Fuck, Martin, take off your belt.”_

Martin scrambled to do as she asked. Metal against metal and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room. His voice was strained when he said, “Off.”

_“I,”_ He heard the sound of velcro pulling slowly apart from her end. _“I just took off the corset. ‘M swirling my fingers around my areolas, but I need more. Mmmm. I’m moving my hands down my stomach, so slowly. Barely touching the skin. Want to touch myself so badly, but I'm waiting for you. Want you to be as naked as me. Want you to be wanking that big cock of yours while I finger fuck myself. Take off your trousers.”_

His hands dropped to the button. “I want to run my thumbs over those dimples you have at the base of your spine as I fuck you from behind.” He kicked the trousers from his legs and grabbed his cock.

_“Now you’re gettin’ it! I want you to fuck me from behind. I want you to make my tits jiggle with every thrust. I want you to pound that big cock of yours so deep inside of me that I...oh God, Martin, I’m nearly there.”_

Martin’s breath hitched as his palm ran up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes and thought of the way Belle twisted her hands around him when she took him into her mouth and tried to pleasure the areas her mouth couldn't reach. His arse clenched and the rope pulled exquisitely between his legs. He groaned and worked his hand faster.

_“Martin… Martin are you laying down?”_

“No.”

_“Are you wanking?”_

His breathing quickened. “Yes.”

_“Lay down on your back, so that beautiful cock of yours is jutting toward the ceiling.”_ The ropes bit into skin and muscles as he moved to follow her instructions. _“Stroke it until it’s long and thick. I’d have it in my mouth right now.”_

He bit back a whimper as he rested the phone near his ear. “‘M on the bed now.” 

_“I’m laying on my side, thinking about running my hands over your body. My fingers love to play with the springy hairs across your chest. You make me so fucking hot.”_

Martin shuddered as her voice washed over him. “Wish you were here.”

_“I am right here. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice. I’m with you right now. My hands can’t stop touching you. You know how I love to tease you.”_ Martin brought one hand up to his chest and sworled the hair around his nipples. _“How I'd follow the path of hair down your stomach.”_ His hand snaked down his abdominals, pressing harder the closer he got to his groin. _“Skirting your navel, not for any reason other than when I brush that scar you have, just off to the side, your muscles tremble.”_

His fingers reached the rope and paused. “The rope. It’s making me...” He fingered the coarse material.

_“Yeah?”_

“God, so hard. All day. I couldn’t breathe without it digging into my skin.” He brought his hand back to join the other and lazily pumped his cock. 

_“Mmm. How- How’d it feel knowing it was hidden under your suit? Right there with your boss and your co-workers going about their business, Martin and his cock all tied up.”_

“It...it excited me. Kept me hard.”

_“Did anyone notice your hard cock?”_

“Er, a few customers, I think, maybe.”

_“Any co-workers?”_

“One of the waiters. He kept trying to look when he’d bring me back the menus.”

_“Was he jealous, do you think? Of how big you are? Of how many times you can make me come when you fuck me? Maybe he heard us. We weren’t quiet.”_

“I don’t know.”

_“Or maybe he wanted to suck it? Wanted you to fuck him?”_

“I- I’m not…”

_“Did you know that when I tied you up, I made sure to spread your arse cheeks?”_

“Er-”

_“I did. I wanted the rope to sit right over your arsehole, so that with every flex of that gorgeous arse of yours, you’d remember who tied you up in the first place.”_

“It worked. Couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” 

He could tell she was smiling by her voice. _“I’m so glad to hear that. If I were on my knees at the greeting station with you, would you let me suck you off between patrons?”_

“I’d let you do anything you want.”

She let out a surprised laugh. _“Anything?”_

Martin blushed and was almost glad Belle wasn’t there to see it. “Well…”

_“Martin…”_

“I can’t think of...I mean…” He sighed. “Yes. God, I’d let you do anything you want to me.”

_“Oh, Martin. I- I’d kiss you if I could.”_

“I love when you kiss me. And your mouth...”

_“Yes? Where do you want my mouth right now?”_

“I- I want you to...to- You do this thing with your tongue...”

_“What thing?”_

“When you...to my cock.”

_“Where I swirl it around the tip? Trace the precum as it drips down the shaft because I’ve got you so excited that you’re just on the edge of coming?”_

“Yes. God, yes.”

_“You make my mouth water. I love the way you fit in my mouth. You’re so big, I’ve never been able to take more than half of your cock in my mouth. I always have to use my hands too. And your bollocks. I love how soft they are. I’d use one of my hands to massage them."_

“Belle…” 

_“What are you doing, Martin? Tell me. Where do you want my hands?”_

“I’m so close. You’re twisting your hand up and down my cock and tugging, just to the point of pain, but you know just when to let up and start over.”

_“And where are your hands? Where on my body?”_

“Are your knickers still on?”

_“Shall I take them off for you, Martin?”_

“Yeah. Untie the strings.”

_“Mmm, feels so good to take them off. The strings cut into my skin and left two matching, pink lines behind.”_

“I’d run my fingers over them, soothing them, my tongue too.”

_“I’m positively dripping for you. I’m so ready for you to fuck me. Ohhhh. Martin, I’m gonna straddle you.”_ He heard Belle turn on her vibrator and moan into the phone.

“Are- Are you facing me?”

_“Do you want me to?”_

“Yes.”

_“Then, yes, I’m gonna climb over you and lean over until my breasts rub against your chest. I love the way your chest hair tickles.”_

“I love seeing your breasts swaying over my face. So I can take one in my mouth and run my tongue over your nipple. I’d take as much of it into my mouth as I could and suck it hard.”

_“I want to kiss you so badly. Suck on your tongue because it makes your cock twitch against my leg. I want to tease you with my cunny, make you think I’m gonna sink onto you, but instead brush the tip over my clit. That drives me wild.”_

“It drives me wild too.”

_“Oh, Martin.”_ Her breathing sped up. _“Your cock is filling me up. I had to use my biggest vibrator because none of the others even come close. My face is pressed against my pillow."_

“Belle. I’m so close to coming.”

_“Mmm. Me too. Thrust that dick into me as deep as it’ll go. You feel so fucking amazing.”_

“Oh, God, Belle.”

_“Your fingers are rubbing my clit now. You know I’m just about to come, but I’m holding back. I want to come with you. I want to feel you lose your rhythm and pound into me with everything you have.”_

“Bellebellebellebellebelle.”

_“Fuck me, Martin. Fuck me. Fuck me with that hard cock. Fuck-”_

“I am fucking fucking you! Ungh…” Martin’s body tensed all over and he came with a shout, spraying cum over his belly. The taut ropes around his waist pulled into pain. His arse quivered and he ejaculated a second then a third strand over his fingers.

_“Ohhhh. Ohhh.”_ She made a little mewling sound that had Martin thrusting once more. Belle’s vibrator clicked off and all he heard was her panting and the blood rushing through his ears.

“Belle?”

_“Yeah?”_

“I love the sound you make when you come.”

She huffed a laugh. _“Shut up.”_

A goofy grin spread over his face. “I’m serious.”

_“Next week - regular time, my place.”_

“Can we use the ropes again?”

_"Absolutely."_

“Looking forward to it.”

_“Night, Martin.”_

“Nighty night, Belle.” Martin twisted to the side and ended the call. He fingered the rope along his groin and with a big smile he flung his arms and legs out across the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

At the sound of the vibrator turning on, Martin perked up. Blindfolded and strapped to a chair with his legs spread wide, his muscles tensed waiting for what Belle would do next. He could just imagine her standing there in her high heels. With her open cup bra, nipples standing at attention, tapping her toned, stocking clad legs. Those little suspenders touching the skin he wanted to be caressing. Her knickers pretending to keep her covered, but taunting him with a slit down the center. And Belle, stroking her pouty lips, devising her next move.

She lightly ran the head of the wand over his shoulders and upper back causing him to startle against his bindings, but with his arms were crossed over his chest and bound in a web of rope, there wasn’t any escape.

With a sheen of sweat covering his body and his cock hard and weeping, he whispered her name.

She removed the vibrator from his skin and walked around her bound lover to stand between his legs. The clicking of her heels on the wooden floor and the hum of the vibrator stark in the otherwise quiet room. “Yes, Martin?” 

“Please, Belle. How much longer?”

She tapped the tip of his cock with the device in her hand each time she said his name. “Martin, Martin, Martin. I know you can take more than 20 minutes of this.”

“But-”

“Don’t whinge. I know you can.”

He took as deep a breath as he could and nodded.

“Tell me.”

“Yes, Belle.”

“Say it.” She ran the vibrator from his balls up the shaft of his cock.

He whimpered, but said, “I’ll do anything for you.”

“Quite right, too.” She seated herself onto his lap, so that her legs dangled over his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you enjoying your surprise?”

“Yes.” 

Holding the wand behind his head, she leaned into his bindings and pressed her lips against his. With his cock trapped between his stomach and her crotchless knickers, he opened his mouth to hers. 

“You- Fuck, but you always know what I like.”

She wasted no time in shutting him up with another swirl of tongues. Wanting nothing more than to be inside of her, he strained against the rope at his waist. 

She pulled back and shifted off of him. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

He pouted. “I like it when it hurts.” Running her fingers along the groves left behind in his skin, his muscles quavered. 

“I know you do.” She dropped to a squat and examined his considerable length. Taking the tip between her lips, she brought the vibrator to her clit and moaned. The reverberation traveled along his cock and settled like a coil in his belly. Digging against his restraints to get closer, he attempted to thrust farther into her welcoming mouth. He grunted when she released him and stood.

“Patience.”

She brought the vibrator to his face, but stopped just before it touched his lips. He could smell her, the scent she left behind, and leaned forward to taste. The flavor of her essence burst over his tongue making him thirsty for more. “I want to fuck you with my mouth.”

Grasping a handful of his hair, she tugged his head back, exposing his neck. “I want you to fuck me with you mouth, but maybe later,” she said before scraping her teeth over his Adam's apple. She quickly soothed it with her tongue and blew on the wet spot she left behind. He shivered and waited for her next move.

He was surprised when Belle released her grip and stepped back. She turned off the vibrator and walked across the room before returning to his side. 

She kneeled and pressed little kisses along his arm. His hand flexed and she grinned. She took each finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them as she would his cock, ending with a gentle nip. 

With each digit taken care of, she swept up and behind him. Hands gliding over the planes of back, he sighed into the light touch. Carding her fingers through the thick strands of his hair, she gave him an impromptu head massage. 

When he was as relaxed as he had been all day, she leaned forward, breasts pressing into the back of his head and skated her fingers down his chest and stomach until she had his flagging cock between her palms. Turning her head to nibble on his ear, she slowly rubbed and tugged his cock back to near bursting. 

“That’s better.” Stopping at the first bead of precum, she swiped her thumb over the tip and brought it to her mouth.

Cheeks flushed and chest heaving, he was beautiful and she couldn’t stop herself from turning his head to kiss him. She cradled his face between her hands and slipped the blindfold up and over his head. 

His eyes blinked open and he glanced around in confusion. “Are we done?”

“No, but there’s something to be said of having your beautiful brown eyes watching me.” She walked around him so he could see her without craning his neck and pinched her nipples. He squirmed in his seat as she put on a show, hands stroking all the places he wished to touch. He strained against his bonds just to feel something.

“My poor, darling Martin. I haven’t really been very fair to you have I?”

“I don’t- You- You’ve been wonderful.”

She gave him a fond grin as she stepped over one of his legs, slotting it between her own. “I’m glad you think so.” She mussed his hair before gipping the back of his head firmly. Leaning into him, her breast was directly in front of his mouth. His eyes darted to her face, and she released her hold on his head with a smirk. He wasted no time before taking the nub into his mouth. Pulling at it with his lips, only slowing when it puckered into a tight pearl. He curled his tongue around his prize enjoying the salty taste of her skin. Wanting more, he opened his mouth wider and took as much of her pillowy flesh into his mouth as he could. He increased the pressure of his tongue and hallowed his cheeks as he sucked, causing her to cry out. 

Belle dropped onto his leg and ground her clit again and again against his firm thigh until she reached completion. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and lightly pumped his cock until she was able to catch her breath. He whispered into her hair, “Belle,” so that she looked up at him. He pecked her on the lips. “You’re gorgeous when you come.”

Adding a twist to her wrist, she nipped at his jaw. “And you’ve a very talented mouth.”

She pushed herself to her feet and walked to her bed, grabbing a pillow, she returned with it and a few small toys. 

Settling the pillow between Martin’s feet, Belle sank to her knees. “You’ve been so good, Martin.” She rested her elbow on his knee and lifted her other hand toward his cock. “You deserve a reward.” She came just short of touching it and watched it twitch in excitement. 

“And you’ll get one, just not yet.” She adjusted her position and ran both hands up and down his legs before coming to a rest on either side of his cock. Her thumb drew small circles along his pelvis. She got closer and closer to his cock, but kept stopping just short. He shifted and his cock went bobbing toward her hand. She swiped her finger around the bulbous head. 

“Belle.”

“Martin.” Taking the tip between her lips, she swirled the tip before swallowing as much of the shaft as she could and just as quickly releasing him. His breathing sped up as she scraped her nails from his inner thigh to his knee and back. A trail of goosebumps erupted in her wake. 

Grabbing the little silver bullet, she flicked the switch and a staccato-like hum permeated the air. She repeated her actions from earlier with the pulsating piece of metal. The muscles in his legs clenched and trembled. 

She ran the vibrator down his shaft and circled his scrotum, until the pucker of his arsehole called. She whirled the device around the opening but never quite put it in. “Fuck, Belle.” She continued to play between his legs until his whole body began to shudder.

Grabbing a foil packet, she ripped it open. After suiting him up, she spread her legs over his and guided him into her. She rested her hands on his shoulder and slowly sank down his length. When she was fully seated, she gave herself a moment to adjust to his girth. When the burn turned to pleasure, she slowly rolled her hips barely lifting up his shaft. He tried to move her along, but she continued her unhurried movements.

He groaned and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and concentrated on each tiny press of her inner walls on his cock. He timed each undulation with one of his own. They continued on like that for some time. How long he didn’t know, as at some point his mind drifted. Suddenly he came back to himself and he realized it was because she was whimpering with each rock of her hips. 

“Belle, faster.”

“Shhh.” She had her eyes closed in concentrating. She didn’t change her speed at all, so it was a surprise to him when her breath hitched and he felt her muscles flutter around his cock. “Oh God, Martin.” She threw her head back and clenched around his cock tighter as she rode out her orgasm.

He loved the feel of her weight draped across him as she recovered, but he was still excruciatingly hard and he needed her to move if that was going to change anytime soon.

“Please...”

She patted his cheek and shifted off his lap.

“Belle,” he shouted as he pulled against his restraints.

“I’m done teasing. I just want to change positions since you can’t thrust, tied as you are.”

He slumped back against the chair. “Thank God.”

She grabbed one of the toys and, before settling herself facing away from him, and checked to make sure the condom was still on properly. She spread her legs wide, with her shins against his calves. The muscles in her legs flexed as she pistoned herself along his shaft. He met each plunge with a short thrust upward. She flicked on the vibrator and ran it up and down the underside of his shaft. His thrusts became faster and shorter, as his balls tightened. She moved the vibrator away and sped up her movements. 

“Oh oh oh…”

“C’mon, Martin. Come for me.”

He lost all sense of rhythm as he chased his orgasm. She clenched her inner muscles and sent him over the edge. “Fuck.” 

Belle stilled her movements as he spasmed his release. When his legs stopped twitching, she brought the vibrator to her clit. “Christ, Belle. What are you doing?”

“I want one more orgasm for the both of us.”

“But I just came, I can’t-.”

“Just you wait.”

She brought the tip of the vibrator to her clit and rocked against his still hard shaft.

“Fuck.” He fought against the ropes as the vibrations hit his over sensitized cock. “Belle. I can’t.” Squirming to escape the blissful torture, Belle tightened her hold on his cock. “Fuck.”

Running the vibrator from clit to cock, she quickly worked herself toward her third orgasm of the afternoon. 

“Please, please. It’s too much. Belle.”

“I’m almost there.” The coil tightened at her core and with one last swipe of the vibrator over her clit, she broke apart. She ran the toy along Martin’s shaft and he exploded with a cry seconds later. The vibrator fell to the floor as Belle grabbed for purchase as the tremors raking through Martin’s body pulled her into her fourth orgasm.

The two of them sank into each other as they quivered with aftershocks.

“What the...fuck was that?”

She leaned back and kissed his neck. “Your reward.”

She shifted and he slipped out of her. She removed the condom, tied it off, and tossed it to the side. 

Martin released a shaky breath and asked, “That was amazing. Can I tie you up next week? Online, I found this-”

Belle tensed up. 

“Belle?”

She forced herself to relax and cuddle into his side. “I don’t... I don’t let people tie me up. I prefer not to give up my control like that.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean- Sorry.” Martin shifted uncomfortably under her.

“I’m not mad. And it’s not like I’ve never done it. I just- It’s- It’s asking a lot to have your...well I suppose I’m like a...guide or a teacher. A sex educator. And to let myself...with my...my pupil, well, I, erm-”

“Forget I asked.”

She played with the web of ropes over his chest. “What did you find?”

“What?”

“You started to say that you’d found something online. What was it?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Tell me, please.”

His eyes stared at the far wall. “It was a life-size shibari web. You tie your partner into the center, with their arms spread. When I saw the picture, I thought...it looked fun.”

“Fun? Why don’t I think that’s what you were going to say?” He still wouldn’t meet her eye. “Martin.”

“I, well, I saw it and immediately thought of you.” He ducked his head. “I couldn’t get the image of you with the ropes across your breasts and your hands tangled in the webbing. It was beautiful. The woman was, well she looked like you, and she was beautiful.” His eyes softened as they finally met hers.

She plucked the strands of twine separating her from his nipples. “If you had me at your mercy what would you do with me?”

His eyes lit up. “Give you as many orgasms as I could.”

She giggled at his boyish enthusiasm. “But how would you give them to me? What would you do with me?” She flung her head back and rested her hand on her forehead. “Lil’ ol me all tied up.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Well, for starters I’d make sure to pay plenty of attention to your breasts.”

“Mmm, what else?”

“I’d, er, use my mouth to...to make you come.”

“Very nice. I did say it was talented. What else? Whips? Spanking? Domination play?”

He looked horrified. “Spanking? No. I’d- I’d just want to fuck you while you were in the web.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You really are a sweet man. I hope I don’t regret this, but I’ll do it.”

“What? You will? Really?”

“Yeah. Richard told me you’re finishing up with your therapy. So, next week will be our last session.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Go out with a bang, eh?”

“Oh. Erm, yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah pulled the belt of her dressing gown tighter at the sound of tapping on her front door. Running her hands over the satiny material, she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders before opening the door.

“Martin, right on time. C’mon in.”

She took his coat and his money and pointed him into the lounge where she’d set up a stand for him to create his spiderman fantasy.

“I’m gonna just put this away. Do you want something to drink?”

“Er, no, thanks.”

“There’s a few different types of rope for you to choose from, if you want to start setting up. I’ll be back in a mo’.” Hannah popped into the kitchen as Martin walked into the other room to begin weaving his web, and when she re-emerged a few minutes later she was all Belle.

Putting a little extra sway to her hips, she circled the nearly completed life-sized spider web in the center of the room. “Wow. You got it up quickly.” 

“Thanks. I practiced at home so that I’d be able to do it as precisely and efficiently as possible when I got here,” Martin stated as he put the finishing touches on his creation.

“Very impressive.” She trailed her finger along his shoulder. “Then again, there’s very little about you that’s not impressive.” Her eyes dipped to his groin and she smirked at the blush she’d managed to elicit.

She tugged on the outer posts that were secured to the ceiling, fully capable of holding both their weights, and a zing of excitement ran through her at the possibilities. On a table a few feet away, she’d laid out an assortment of accoutrements for Martin to use during their session - toys, lubes, harnesses, condoms, cock rings, vibrating cock rings - anything she thought he might enjoy and knew that she definitely would.

Walking to up to the center of the web, she untied her robe and let it pool at her platform heels. “Where do you want me?” 

Martin stared at her nude body and swallowed. “There’s perfect.”

He approached her slowly, not quite believing this was happening and wanting it to last. 

“Should I stand like this?” Belle arranged her arms over her head so that her back was arched and her breasts were prominently displayed.

“Ah-” He cleared his throat. “Although you look gorgeous like that.” With his eyes on her chest, he grabbed her wrists and lowered them to waist level. “It might get uncomfortable after a little while.”

“You can touch me.” 

His eyes shot up to hers. “What do you mean? I am touching you.” He squeezed her hands to show what he meant.

“No, I mean you can _touch_ me. I can see you want to. You’re allowed. This is foreplay.” 

The words were barely out of her mouth before he had his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples. Her head fell back into the rope and she moaned. When they were tightly pearled, he lowered his head and teased one with his teeth. 

Belle ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head until he pulled back. “Forgot to tie you to the web.” He shook his finger at her playfully. “You’re distractin’ me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and then grinned with it caught between her teeth. His eyes zeroed in on the tiny pink organ while debating whether to kiss her or not. Shaking his head, he grabbed another length of rope and checked the instructions he’d brought with him - he wanted her to look exactly like the woman in the photo. Moving her hands to where he wanted them, he instructed her to hold the rope. “That feel okay?”

“Yes. Thank you, Martin.”

He began looping the rope around her body, securing it as he went into the webbing behind her, until an intricate design began to emerge. Rope ran along her front, tied off into diamond shapes, and at each point, he’d worked it into the pattern of the web. Her arms were loosely arranged in similar fashion to the rest of her body. The overall effect was stunning - the illusion of a woman caught - but was more aesthetic than truth. 

“These aren’t tied tight enough. I can get out if I want.” 

He pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Yeah, I thought...erm, you might prefer it that way? I know you weren’t keen on it at first and, well, I just wanted you to be comfortable.”

“Come here.” He moved like a little boy about to get a scolding. “Kiss me.”

“Huh?” 

“This is why I said yes you. I trust you, and something like this can only work if there’s trust between two people. You can restrain me, properly, if you’d like-”

“I don’t really. I just love the way it looks. ‘S a dream come true.”

Belle nodded. “Thank you. I want you to know how much I appreciate your consideration for my feelings. I definitely know my trust wasn’t misplaced. Now, didn’t I tell you to kiss me?”

Lightly resting his hands on her hips, he dipped his head down and fell into her kiss. When he pulled back, he had trouble catching his breath. This was happening. Really, truly happening. He shifted as his trousers got tighter.

“Martin, remember a couple weeks ago on the phone?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m here to see this time and I want a show.”

The words nearly got caught in his throat. “Oh, right.” His hand went to his tie and he loosened it.

Belle started humming as he brought his hands to the buttons. When he let the shirt drop, she was shimmying and singing, _“Work, work, work, work, bounce; Don't stop, pop that, don't stop…”_

He looked at her slack jawed. 

“Awww. I said, ‘don’t stop.’ Why’d you stop?”

“Why’re you singing? What are you singing?”

“I’m setting the mood...for a striptease. You don’t like French Montana?”

“I’ve never even heard of her.”

Belle laughed. “Okay. I’ve got a song for you. Come on, get going again.”

His hand dropped to his belt and he bit back a smile at Belle humming and dancing in place. When he slid the belt from his trousers, she started singing again. _“I like the way you work it…”_

He rolled his eyes, but moved his hand to his trouser button and unfastened it...

_“No diggity…”_

...and lowered his zip.

_“I got to bag it up, bag it up.”_

He started to push down his pants and trousers together, but she called out, “Oi, I want a show, not a rush job! One article of clothing at a time, if you please.”

“Right, sorry.” He nodded once and pushed down just his trousers. She started humming the melody to _No Diggity._

“Much better.”

His hand went to the waistband of his pants as he raked his eyes over at her. He felt awkward standing in his pants, socks and loosened tie, but the clear affection in her eyes gave him the confidence he needed. He put a little swing in his hips as he removed his briefs.

Her grin was worth the embarrassment. _“I like the way you work it…Yeah! Work it, Martin!”_

He added a spin, and she whistled. 

_“No diggity…”_

He lifted his leg and hopped as he removed one sock...

_“I got to bag it up, bag it up…”_

...and then the other.

She softened her tone and her smile, _“I like the way you work it,”_ and he grinned back at her.

 _“No diggity._ Come on, Martin, join in next time.”

“Er.”

“After I say, ‘I like the way you work it,’ say, ‘no diggity.’”

He shook his head, but agreed, “Okay.”

“Now, work that tie.”

He took hold of the end of the tie and twirled it as he swiveled his hips.

 _“I got to bag it up, bag it up_...Mmmm. You go, Martin! You got this!”

He loosened the tie further and pulled it over his head.

_“I like the way you work it.”_

He tossed the tie to the floor, and they yelled together, _“No diggity!”_

“Yes,” she cried with delight. “Martin, that was fantastic. You should think about a career change.”

His cheeks flushed at the compliment, and he stood a little straighter. “Och, I could never do it for anyone, but you.”

Her lips tipped up in a half smile. “Of course you could, I’m not special.”

“You are.”

“If you put yourself out there, you’ll find someone else you can trust, and then believe me, you’ll want to do it with her too. And she’ll be so, so lucky to have you.”

“But-”

“No arguing.”

He looked away, lost in thought, and Belle called his name to get his attention.

“Hmmm?”

“Do your Spiderman thing?”

“What Spiderman thing?”

“Where you shoot your web out of your hands. Shoot it at me and trap me here.”

“Oh.” He lifted his hands and said, “Pfffft.”

She pursed her lips. “Well, that wasn’t very convincing. Come on, Martin, really get into it.”

He sighed, but this time widened his stance and crouched a bit before raising his arms. “Pffft.”

She bit her lip and sank into the netting behind her. “Oh, Spiderman! You’ve caught me in your web. And I can’t help but notice that we’re both naked. What’re you gonna do to poor, defenseless me?”

His lips quirked. “Don’t be scared, lass. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of while you’re in my web.”

Belle shivered dramatically. “Ohhh. I can’t wait.” 

She then nodded to the table full of toys. He took his time considering each item.

He glanced over his shoulder when she told him, “They’re my favorites, so feel free to use any of them on me. There are some things I thought you particularly might enjoy as well.” 

He went back to inspecting the objects laid out before him. He took off his glasses and set a few of the items to the side. Dragging the table so that it was closer to Belle, he stood before her.

His hands moved slowly over her soft skin - shoulders, neck, arms, hips, stomach - he stopped just under her breasts. She waited for him to do more than run his thumb along the seam there. Finally, finally, he bent his head to press his lips along her clavicle. Her head dropped backward to give him more room. He trailed a meandering path of kisses over the skin of her chest, slowing even further when he got to the tops of her breast. 

She held her breath, willing him to move further downward, but he simply chuckled. He picked up two items from her table of goodies and held them tight in his hand. Craning her head to catch a peek at what might be missing, he moved to block her view. “No cheating. Close your eyes.”

“Martin…”

“I could always blindfold you.”

She stated quite smugly, “I didn’t lay out any blindfolds.”

He whispered in her ear, “I’ve got my tie.”

Her eyes widened and she shivered for real that time. Making a production of following his orders, she let her lips drop closed. 

Feeling his breath at her nipple, anticipation rippled through her. She heard his low hum of appreciation before he pulled the already pebbled tip between his lips. At her sigh, he released it and replaced his lips with a cord.

“Oh!” Her eyes popped open. Dangling from her breast was a tinkling, corded bell clamp.

“Did I put it on correctly?”

“You can make the cord a bit tighter.”

He pulled until she moaned, then smirked. “Eyes.”

She closed her eyes and he teased the other nipple before sliding on and tightening the string. They weren’t heavy, but even their slight weight pulled deliciously at her breasts and jingled with every breath.

“Excellent choice, Martin.”

She opened her eyes to find him examining the table once more. His long fingers trailed over each choice until he came to a metal butt plug with a jewel tipped end. Her eyes fluttered at the thought of taking that into her - having it stretch her - fill her.

Her voice shook when she asked, “‘S that for you or me?”

He peered back at her, with her half lidded gaze, and paused. “Well, it was going to be for me, but now I wonder.”

She licked her lips. “There’s...there’s two of them.”

He caught sight of the other and grabbed a bottle of lube. “So there are.”

Moving into her personal space, he let his body heat hers. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other dropped to the opening between her legs. “Spread your legs wider.”

Grasping the rope under her fingers more firmly, she shifted her stance. He wasted no time in slipping one long digit through her folds. Adding a second, he teased the wetness from her. Satisfied that he’d aroused her enough, he licked his fingers clean. “I love the way you taste. In fact…” He dropped to his knees. “I could feast on you for hours.”

Lifting her at the waist, he draped her legs over his shoulders and went down on her. His nimble tongue lapped at her juices. Her grip tightened as pleasure surged through her. “Martin…”

He nosed at her curls and repositioned his mouth. “Hmm?” The vibrations from his hum on her clit caused her to whimper.

“What was that?” His amusement was evident in his tone.

“Keep doing that.”

He laughed at her demand. “As ye wish.”

Pulling her closer, he sucked on her clit. When she was thrashing against her bonds, he drew back and added two fingers to his sweet torture. 

“Faster.” He sped up his movements until she was keening for more. “Goddamn it. More.” He added a third finger and flicked her clit with the flat part of his tongue. He wasn’t sure what knocked her over the edge, but soon enough she was bucking against his face. He slowed the motion of his fingers, but continued the pressure against her clit. “Too much, Martin. Shit.” He ignored her and she came around his fingers again. When she was the wettest he’d ever felt her, he set her back on shaking legs and held her until he was sure she could stand on her own.

“You okay?”

She croaked, “Ye- Yeah.”

He loosened his hold and squatted before her. Opening the lube, he drizzled it over the narrow tip of the butt plug. He used his thumb and forefinger to find the puckered hole. Coating her rim with the lube, he pressed the metal ever so slowly into her. She shifted her legs wider and breathed out. Drawing it out and through her dripping folds, he mixed the lube with her natural lubricant. He brought it back to her rear, and tapped it against the hole. She sank into each beat, until finally he pushed it through the ring of muscle leaving her feeling stuffed. 

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, making every effort to relax against the intrusion. When she reopened them, Martin stood in front of her with a concerned expression on his face. 

“I’m good. Better than good. Really.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Weren’t you going to make us match?”

He took hold of the lube and spread a generous amount over the metallic surface of the other plug and considered how to insert it. He spread his legs and squatted.

“Martin.”

“What?”

“I can’t see what you're doing like that.”

He stood and a fiery blush erupted from his cheeks down to his chest. “Er, I, erm…you…I’m not sure-” 

“Turn around.”

With his back to her, he looked over his shoulder and flexed his arse muscles. “Is...is this better?”

“So far.”

Spreading his arse cheeks, he bent over and placed the toy at his entrance. Wiggling he tried to insert it, but the angle was awkward. “I can’t do it like this.”

“On your knees.”

Nodding he did as suggested. He placed his cheek against the floor, and lifted his arse in the air.

“Oooh. Much better.”

She didn’t think he could get any redder, but giggled at him proving her wrong.

He worked the bulbous plaything into his anus with a twist of his fingers, and when it popped into place he rested his forehead against the cool floor. 

At Belle’s sigh, he turned and stood. 

“Gorgeous. That was...just gorgeous.”

His cock halfway to hard, he surprised Belle with a sudden and passionate snog. 

“Fuck, but I wish your mouth were lower.”

She arched her brow. “You could always _mount_ the web.”

He eyed it and stepped back shaking his head. “Best not.”

“Well, then, what’s next?”

He picked up a bottle of body oil, opened the cap, and sniffed. Shrugging he dripped some into his palm and rubbed his hands together. Satisfied that they were warm enough, he brought his hands to her body and worked lazily downward. By the time he was done, she was lax against the rope and he’d left no skin untouched. He looked up at her from his spot at her feet - her eyes shone with unspoken emotion and her body glistened.

“Martin…”

Crouching forward, he brought his mouth to her entrance and licked at her gently. His hands splayed over the back of her thighs and further opened her to him. His indolent enjoyment of her had her bucking against his mouth in an effort to speed him up, but he pulled away instead. He wiped the liquid from his lips and used it to coat his cock. 

“This’ll have to do.”

She watched with greedy eyes as he pumped himself. Gabbing a cock ring and a condom, he rolled them on before strutting back to her - the moth returning to his flame.

She teased him with a flirty grin. “Finally gonna shag me then?”

He reached his hands through the web and grasped her arse. “Yeah. Think I will.” 

Lifting her with a grunt, he pushed her legs around his narrow waist. The heels of her shoes dug into the back of his thighs, adding that little bite of pain that he’d come to crave. 

With each plunge of his hips, the bells hanging from her nipples chimed a merry tune. The coarse twine scraped over sensitive skin and her eyes rolled back in her head.  
“Harder. Fuck me harder.”

“Oh, Belle, you feel so bluidy good.”

“You don’t feel half bad, yourself.” For her cheek, he bounced her in his arms, causing her to scramble for a better grip on the rope. 

“God, I love the way you fill me. You and your big, fat cock. Stretching me to my limit.” Her words, whispered in his ear, spurred him on - driving into her faster and deeper with each pass.

“Yes, Martin! That’s it. That is fucking it!” She arched her back as he hit every erogenous spot she had. With her head thrown back and her tits nearly pressed into his face, he couldn’t stop himself from taking one abused nipple into his mouth. He used his teeth to pull the clamp off and sooth her with his tongue. The sudden relief that coursed through her had her coming apart around him.

Her cries had him slowing his pace, letting her gather her scattered wits. When she came back to herself, she noticed his body was as rigid as his cock. “Oh.” She lowered her lashes and flirted up at him. “Thank you, sir. May I have another?”

He laughed and buried his head in her shoulder. Kissing the top of his head, she whispered, “Do you need a moment?”

He shook his head and breathed in her scent. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

“I don’t want it to end.”

“Oh, Martin, everything ends, this way we can start something new.” He nodded and she clenched her muscles around his cock. “Now, come for me. Please.”

His eyes darted to her bed and he started loosening her bindings. “On the bed. I want to move this to the bed. Is that okay?”

She slipped her hands free of the slack ropes and helped him with the ties along her body. “Yeah, of course, but why?”

“My back is killing me.”

A surprised laugh slipped past her lips. “You better not be implying I’m too heavy for you?”

“What? No! I just-”

“I’m teasing, fucking against a wall is hard enough and not meant to last more than a few minutes. Against a rope? I’ll say it again, very impressive. Now shift.”

She hopped down from his arms and dragged him into the boudoir.

Pushing him onto the bed, she kicked off her heels before crawling between his legs. His cock was a red, throbbing mess. She wanted to swallow him down, but grimaced at the thought of latex. Fuck, but she hated the taste. 

His eyes were frantic as she peeled away the thin layer separating her from her prize. “Belle? What are you doing?”

“Red vibrator in the drawer to your right.”

“What?”

Instead of answering, she leaned over him and grabbed the vibrator herself. Easily finding her favorite setting, she slipped it into her waiting cunt and took a moment to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of the double penetration. 

Martin whined, “But I wanted to-” He broke off as Belle took him between her lips and sucked the tip of his cock. 

She released him with a pop. “You were saying?”

“I was...what?”

Covering her smirk, she licked along his shaft before taking it as far into her mouth as she could. He made a strangled sound in his throat and started murmuring nonsense. She worked him with tongue and hands until he was thrashing incoherently. At her sudden stop, his eyes popped open. “Belle!” 

She slid off the cock ring, but grabbed his cock and balls in her fist to prevent him from immediately going off.

“Belle. Please.”

She fucked herself a few times with the vibrator and turned up the speed before returning to poor, neglected Martin. Feeling herself approaching the edge, she turned her entire attention to Martin’s cock - licking and sucking and twisting her hands. Up and down and around. Her vision whited out as her orgasm barreled through her and she was only barely aware that he came too when she tasted his bitter seed on her tongue. 

She pulled out Big Cliff, before crawling up Martin’s side and snuggling into him. With her arm thrown across his chest, they both spend the next few minutes catching their breath.

“Erm, so…” Belle rested her head on her palm and waited for Martin to continue. “...so this is our last session, aye?”

“Mmhmm. One for the books too.”

He ruffled his hair nervously. “Right, I can’t, er, thank you enough for agreeing to- Erm, it was...I just...” 

Smiling, she leaned in and kissed him. “I’m glad I did it too. I wouldn’t have done it for just any one, Martin. You’re special and I’m going to miss you.”

“Ah, about that. Erm, I was wondering if, I don’t know, maybe you’d like to get a bite to eat with me sometime?”

Her smile fell as she stated, “I don’t date clients.”

“But I’m not- This...this is our last session.”

“Martin-”

“No. Belle, I love you.”

Hannah pulled away from him and sat on the edge of her bed. “I’m sorry.” She may as well have slapped him for the hurt that crossed his face. “Shit! I didn’t mean-”

He turned and shifted away from her. ”No, I guess I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Martin…”

“I never considered that... I’m just a job for you, aren’t I? When you look at me all you see is £300 an hour.”

She sighed and rested her hand on his back, but he shook her off. “I’m a whore-”

“Sex surrogate. You...you help people. You helped me.”

“Look at me. Please. Martin, please!” He slowly met her gaze. “I have sex with people for money. Dress it up however you want, but the fact is...I love my job. I love sex and yes, I love the money.” He dropped his eyes to her duvet and she brought her hand to his shoulder. “You’re not just £300 an hour. When I look at you, I see a wonderful person. And, yes, I also see a fantastic shag.” His mouth kicked up on one side. “Was that a smile?”

He schooled his features. “No.”

She ran light circles along his collarbone. “I’m honored that such a sweet and considerate man feels that way about me. Really, but I’m...I’m not sure that I...that I’m capable of the same.”

He looked up at her then. “Horseshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. I don’t know who told you otherwise, who made you think otherwise. You know how you said you wouldn’t let yourself be tied up with just anyone?” She nodded at him wide eyed. “Well, what makes you think I don’t feel the same? That the reason I let you do literally anything you want is because I trust you, too.”

“Ask any of my exes and they’ll tell you otherwise.”

He tried to hide his smile, but she caught sight of it and narrowed her eyes. “You don’t believe me?” At his all out grin, she punched his arm. “Fine. Yes. I enjoy spending time with you. I even like you, with your…” She gestured up and down his body. “...prickly exterior and your stupid obsession with Spiderman. And sure, you make me come as much as any man ever has. God, if I could keep your cock in my bedside table I would. But just because I love _fucking_ you, doesn’t mean I would ever give up what I do for you.”

“I didn’t ask you-”

“I tried it once and it was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

“I only asked you to dinner.”

“It’s not the meal, Martin! You asked me for more than I’m willing to give.”

He shook his head. “I don’t…”

“I fuck other men and sometimes women. Fucking Christ, sometimes both. And it’s fine when you’re one of them. You’re not allowed to get jealous or possessive of who I’m spending the other hours of my day with. You’re entitled to nothing more than the time you pay for. But when-” The rest of the words got lodged in her throat.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’m not asking you to change who you are or give up what you do.”

“Oh, Martin, they all say that...but not once has it ever been true.”

Martin scooted across the bed and wrapped his arm around her back. “I don’t. Richard said that love isn’t wanting someone to change for you. It’s wanting to change for the other person-”

“I don’t care what Richard bloody says. Never change who you are for someone else.”

“I know what most people think of me, I’m not stupid, and frankly I don’t give a shite about what other people think, but you, Belle-”

“Hannah,” she whispered.

“What?”

“My name’s Hannah.”

“Oh.” He boggled over this new bit of information, but quickly recovered. “Right, er, Hannah, then, I- I do like...but, yeah, yes, Hannah suits you, I think. Anyway, Hannah, I think you’re... _you_ …are worth it. You’re smart and kind and a wee bit ridiculous and, okay, you might have atrocious taste in music-”

“Oi!”

“But I still think you’re perfect and...and I love you. I’m not going to apologize for it either.”

She wrapped her arms around her chest. “I can’t be your girlfriend.”

“I don’t want to never see you again.”

“I _won't_ be your girlfriend, no matter how much I like you.”

He nodded solemnly. “Okay, but can you be the woman that I pay to have sex with me even though I’m not in therapy anymore?”

A half laugh, half sob bubbled free. “Yeah, that I can do.”

“Can you be the woman who sometimes shows up at my job and fucks me in front of my boss and co-workers?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “We’ve never shagged in front of anyone ever.” She looked him over and added suggestively, “although if i’d known-” 

He blushed beet red and continued, “Or the woman that pushes me to explore all my hidden fantasies, even if I didn’t know they were my fantasies until she says so?”

She sighed. “Yes. All of those things, we can still do.”

“Good. Then how about also, maybe, just sometimes, being the woman who lets me buy her a meal?” Hannah opened her mouth, but he pushed on. “Only for special occasions like to gather her strength before a marathon shagging session where she gets five-” He watched her waiver. “Seven! Definitely seven orgasms.” 

She smiled ruefully at his hopeful expression. Hoping it wasn’t a mistake, she found herself saying, “If you can guarantee me _seven_ orgasms, then I’ll go to dinner with you once.” His smug grin had her adding, “But you pay for dinner _and_ each orgasm after.” 

“You want me to pay for each of the orgasms that I give you?” 

She bit her lip and waited. 

He shook his head and teased, “Och, that’s gone too far. I’m gonna have to think on that.”

She wrestled him to the bed and breathed against his lips, “I’ll give you a great deal if you're buyin' in bulk.” 

He closed his eyes and shuddered under her. “Yes.” 

She sealed their agreement with a rather passionate snog and she threw in a free orgasm for each of them as a sign of good faith.


End file.
